A Hair Raising Conversation
by LadyQuartz24601
Summary: Hermione and Harry are dating. Their fellow Gryffindors eavesdrop one evening and hear something they are sure is shocking. But what's the real story? One-shot, pure fluff. Something I wrote a long time ago. Rating for silly innuendos.


Don't own. If I did, I wonder who I'd choose for myself...

Hair-Raising Conversation

"Harry, could you do me a favor, Babe?" Hermione asked, entering the Gryffindor common room from the Heads' Dorms she and Harry shared. She ran her hands over his chest.

Harry immediately stood, catching his beautiful, smart girlfriend around the waist. "Sure thing, what is it?"

Hermione leaned up to whisper in Harry's ear. His eyes widened, darkened; and when Hermione withdrew with a wink, he gulped audibly. Turning to Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Ron, and Dean, he said, "Um… Hermione needs me… Errr—That is, I'm going… I'll see you later." He followed Hermione into their suite.

Immediately, their fellow seventh years grouped around the door to eavesdrop. What they heard sent them practically into shock.

"What do you- Whoa!" From Harry.

Bedsprings creaking…

"So can you help me with this?"

"Um… Of course."

A groan, then, "Godric, it's tight!"

"Sorry, but I don't use it often, you know. This is actually the first time."

"I'm honored."

Another moan, pained this time. "Ow, Harry; stop, not so fast."

A loud hiss.

"Okay, try again… Sorry if I hurt you, Harry."

"Not a problem, just a little more."

A yelp.

"Shsh, Hermione. They'll hear you!"

"Sorry, I'll try to be quieter next time."

A quiet laugh, "Love you, 'Mione."

"Love you, too, Harry. Thank you."

Everyone rushed to their seats, just in time for the door to open. Harry emerged, "Hey, sorry about that; Hermione needed help."

Seamus raised his eyebrows. "I'm sure she did…" And he sent Harry a wink.  
_  
But what really happened?  
_  
Hermione entered the common room from her bedroom in the Heads' Suite. Seeing her boyfriend and the Savior of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter, she made a bee line for the couch. Wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's torso, she asked, "Harry, could you do me a favor, Babe?"

Harry stood and caught her waist, pulling Hermione against him. "Sure thing, what is it?"

Hermione leaned up and whispered in Harry's ear, "I need you to help me take something off, can you do that?" She drew back and winked at him.

Harry gulped, eyes wide. She heard him mumbling some excuses to their friends and leaving the group in the common room.

Hermione led her boyfriend into her bedroom.

Harry looked at Hermione. "What do you? Whoa!"

Hermione showed him the hair elastic tangled in her hair. It was completely knotted. She sank onto her bed. "So do you think you can help me with this?"

"Um… Of course," Harry smiled but then leaned in. "But I'm not promising not to yank your hair, Luv." He sat behind Hermione and tried to slip his fingers into the hair elastic. He groaned; his fingers wouldn't fit. "Godric, it's tight."

"Sorry, but I don't use it often, you know. This is the first time," she winced as the hair elastic caught, after slipping only an inch.

"I'm honored," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes. He yanked at the elastic angrily.

Hermione moaned and winced, "Ow, Harry; stop!"

Harry stopped and waited for further instruction.

"Not so fast," Hermione murmured.

Harry gingerly slipped the elastic off. Hermione hissed as one final knot around the elastic yanked at her hair. She grabbed Harry's knee and dug her fingernails in until the sharp pain to her scalp passed. "Okay, try again. Sorry if I hurt you, Harry."

Harry shrugged and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. "No problem, just a little more." Then, a whispered, "I'm going to have to yank, brace yourself; there are still a few pieces of hair wrapped around it." He yanked the elastic free, placing it beside Hermione as she yelped and whimpered. He wrapped his arms around her. "Shsh, Hermione; they'll hear you."

Hermione giggled and slipped the hair elastic around her wrist. "Sorry, I'll try to be quieter next time."

Harry chuckled. "Love you, 'Mione." He kissed her quickly.

"Love you, too, Harry. Thank you."

Harry grinned and reached for the door.


End file.
